neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Annabella Crossley
Annabella "Bella" Crossley is a main character in Evermoor and The Evermoor Chronicles in season 2. Bella is portrayed by Georgia Lock. Personality Seb’s twin sister Bella is a typical beauty guru, and her feminine personality often clashes loudly with her new step-sister Tara. Bella enjoys writing poetry, even though she's not really talented, and has the ability to smell emotions. She also has a very girlish style, often wearing bright colors and skirts/dresses. She is revealed in season two to have a passion for fashion, with the dream of attending a fashion school in London. In both the pilot episode and season one, she was not a very sympathetic person, often insulting her friends (particularly Tara and Otto). By season two, she has completely changed, being much kinder to everyone. She is very upset when she discovers it is her fault that Ludo has been splintered. Due to this, she decides to stick around in Evermoor until they find a cure for him. History Bella has never had anything to with her real mother and has always lived with her dad. 'Before the Show' Bella resided in London with her Dad and her brother, Sebastian. They moved to the USA to live with the Crossley side of the family before moving back to England. Bella had thought that they'd move back to London, but the family ended up moving to Evermoor instead. [[Evermoor|'Evermoor']] The fire foreseen by the Everines is discovered by Bella, since it took place in her soon to be bedroom. Afterwards, her parents decided it was better for Tara and Bella to sleep in the same room, much to their chagrin. [[The Evermoor Chronicles|'The Evermoor Chronicles']] In the first season, Bella's main plot line was about her interest in Cameron Marsh. Bella also posed as the Supreme Everine for a while to protect Tara's secret, but this led to her being sucked up by the tapestry. Tara soon got her back out, but Bella was soon in great peril again when she was turned to stone by the lantern. Bella also discovered that she has smelling abilities with allow her to smell emotions this season. By the second season, Bella is ready to get out of Evermoor to attend fashion school in London. However, when Ludo is splintered, she decides to stay in Evermoor to help fix him. She is currently leading her circle to fix Ludo. Powers/Abilities * Smelling Powers - Bella has claimed to be able to tell what peoples emotions are based on how/what they smell like. This has been proven to work on various occasions. * Dancing - It was shown in New Flames that Bella has some dancing capabilities, as she danced with Otto to show Cam and Sorsha how to dance at the formal. Relationships 'Family' 'Sebastian Crossley (Twin Brother)' Seb and Bella are twins. They don't interact too often, but Bella has admitted to being jealous when Seb hangs out with Tara more than her. This shows that she cares for him somewhat and wishes to hang out with him more. 'Tara Crossley (Step-sister/Frenemy)' Tara and Bella have a sort of frenemy relationship. Neither of them really like the new family situation they are they are thrust into, but they are forced to bunk together after Bella's room is destroyed in a fire nonetheless. However, they do grow on each other and help each other out when the other is in need. 'Jacob Crossley (Step-brother)' Bella and Jake aren't seen together too often in the Pilot or the first season. In the episode No Life Crisis, Bella calls in Jake especially for Ludo's birthday. This shows that the two would've kept contact even when Jake was back in London. 'Romances' 'Cameron Marsh (Ex-Boyfriend/Friend)' In 'Being Bella', Tara attempts to make Cameron fall for Bella by transforming into her. This leads to Cameron and Bella kissing. By the next episode, 'The Science of Seb', Cameron and Bella are dating. 'Otto (Boyfriend)' Bella was first introduced in the Pilot Season, in the episode The Mysterious Village. Otto was introduced in Season 1, in the episode Weaving Bad. Since he was introduced, the two have become friends. As of the end of Season 1, they are not in an official relationship. By the beginning of Season 2, Otto still clearly has feelings for Bella whilst Bella is more attracted to his brother, Iggi. [[Iggi|'Iggi']]' (Crush)' Bella and Iggi have been shown to be attracted to one another. Upon their first meeting, Bella was instantly flustered around Iggi and found him charming, much to the annoyance of Otto. Bella has hugged Iggi on multiple occasions even when not specifically necessary and the two are often seen together. It seems that their have mutual attraction towards one another. Trivia *She gets jealous of Tara and Seb being good friends. *She was pretending to be The Supreme Everine. *She knows that Tara is The Supreme Everine. *She changed the Everine rules. *She has the power to smell emotion into different smells e.g bad breath and cherries: revolution; cupcakes: attraction. *She has dreams of attending a London fashion school. *She forced Otto to help her make a dress by having him collect Snoot feathers (definitely not so she could spend more time with him). *In rages to riches Iggi kisses Bella on the cheek. Gallery Category:Evermoor Characters Category:Evermoor Main Characters Category:Females Category:Evermoor Category:The Evermoor Chronicles Category:Everine Circle members Category:Supreme Everines Category:Tara's Circle Category:Bella's Circle Category:Teens Category:High School students Category:Evermoor High past students Category:English individuals Category:London citizens Category:Central Academy of London Style & Fashion students Category:Tapestry World Category:Crossley Family Category:Leaders of the Everine Circle Category:Empaths Category:Muggles Category:Sisters Category:Girlfriends